Staying In
by Gay Romantic Writer
Summary: Ben has only one shot at getting what and who he really wants as his forever girl or is it forever boy! SLASH! Don't like, Don't read it! Ben/Tucker


Staying In

Ben walks in the living room of the apartment, when he greets Tucker.

"Hey Tuck" said Ben with a smile on his face.

"Hey bro", answer Tucker. "Why are you such in a good mood".

"Well, since Emma is with mom for the night, Danny is at an away game, and Riley is mad at me for some odd reason. I was hoping we could do something together."

"Oh yeah, like what", chimed Tucker.

"I dunno, maybe go out to eat, or – "

"Yeah, no. I rather stay in tonight plus a thunderstorm is gonna come in soon", interrupted Tucker.

Ben was thinking to himself trying to find a way to spend time with his best friend and childhood crush. From the moment he laid eyes on Tucker, he instantly fell in love. He loved the facial expressions, he would make, along with his well groomed hair, and also not to mention his smooth peanut butter-caramel complexion.

"Oh, I know" yelled Tucker, breaking Ben's train of thought. "How about we watch a scary movie. I have the whole "Paranormal Activity" collection on bootleg. We can also have some popcorn, melt some butter so it could be like the theater. Oh and I have some nuts and candy in my room. They may be expired but I'm sure they'll taste fine"

"Um, Tucker! I don't think that's a good – " started Ben.

"Awww, is little Ben Wheeler been afraid of a scary movie"

"No" Ben quickly answered.

"Oh don't worry Ben" laughed Tucker. "I'll put my arm around you and comfort you, like the little girl are."

As Ben was taunted by his best friend. Ben thought that wouldn't be a bad plan at all. So when the boys were ready to watch the movie, Ben turned out all the lights in the apartment as Turker pressed play on the bootleg menu screen. When the two friends sat down on the couch, Ben sat really close to Tucker. With a confused and disturbed look on his face Tucker asked, "Are you okay dawg"?

"No" trembled Ben. "I'm scared."

"Ben! The movie barely started" said Tucker.

"I'm still scared" answered back Ben. "Could you put your arm around me like you promised?"

"I was only joking, Ben" yelled Tucker.

"Please" Ben pleaded as he snuggled against and across Tucker's chest, looking pathetic ever.

"You know what" chimed Tucker. "I know exactly whatcha doing, Ben"

"What?! Me?! No!" Ben said guiltily.

"Ben, you don't have to front, it's okay. I know what goin' on here" Tucker started.

"You do" Ben replied.

"Of course I do, dawg" said Tucker. "You really are afraid of the dark. Wow! And you think you know a brotha."

Ben stood up from the couch in anger, flicking the light switch on. "No" Ben stomped out of the room. "You don't what's going on."

Tucker gets up and follows Ben to his room where the door is closed.

"Ben, come out and tell me what's goin' on" Tucker confront.

"Nothing, now go the hell away" yelled Ben.

"Look" Tucker started. "I'm sorry"

"Good" said Ben still sitting on his bed looking down fiddling with hands. "Now go the hell away"

Tucker refuses Ben's request and enters into the bedroom. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to – "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know 'go the hell away'" Tucker replied sarcastically.

"Then why are you here?" snarled Ben. "You know what I shouldn't be mad at you. I need to stop beating around the bush."

Ben walks around the room with one hand on his hip while other his hand was rubbing his chin. Trying to get the words out of his soul, Tucker stares at him with concern which made Ben melt seeing how much Tucker really cared for his friend using those wide chocolate brown eyes.

"Look I had the biggest crush on you, ever since we met. And I never knew how to tell you how I felt and so I'm just frustrated that I threw myself and these hits at you" he continued looking pathetic. "And you're not even taking or getting the hints."

"Ben" Tucker began as he walked over giving him a hug. "You could've just talk to me".

Tucker, then got on his tippy toes – due to his height – and gave a sweet peck on Ben's cheek.

"Wait" Ben exclaimed as Tucker was walking away. "Kiss me" Ben finished with a smile.

As Tucker walked towards his friend he playfully asked, "Where"?

Ben dragged Tucker flinging him over to the bed and jump on top of his short heighted friend answering back "Everywhere".

Tucker flips Ben over and hops on top of him making out with him passionately, till both of them drifted off to sleep snuggling and holding each other tightly.


End file.
